The Oniisan
by QD
Summary: BLack Monkey wants Yellow to Babysit White for the nite. A cutsey story that involves a bond forming between the two simians


Black nodded and leaned over to talk with her little boy. "Your going to be fine, Arthur. I will be back to get you tomorrow afternoon." Then she kissed her little boy and brought her focus back on her brother once more.  
"I promise, he will be fine." Yellow said to his worried sister as he patted her on the back,"Cross my heart and everything. Just trust your Oniisama for a change."  
Black just smiled and embraced her brother. She then did the same to little white and the walked out the door. Chuck stretched and then looked down at the young glasses clad simian that stood beside him. "So....um...what you wanna do lil man?" He asked.  
White stood in thought for a few moments and then asked,"You got any paper?"  
Sometime later the two simians were sitting at the dining room table with drawing utensils spread out all over. White was busy drawing and doodling very carefully and Yellow was struggling to do the same. White lifted up his drawing and said,"look! It's a Robot of Doooooooooooom!"  
Yellow looked up at the piece of paper and said"Yeah...that's really good." and then continued on his work as well.  
"Well?" White asked impatiently.  
"What?" Yellow asked.  
"Let me see yours," White said as he eagerly grabbed at Yellows paper.  
"Ok, ok,"Yellow said as he lifted his paper full of crudely drawn doodles.  
White grabbed the piece of paper and began to study it. A few moments later he put the paper back down on the table and stated very bluntly,"That's really bad.."  
"Well, yeah...I never claimed to be an artist,' Yellow said grabbing his doodles up quickly.  
White laughed,"Well I guess not."  
Yellow looked up at the clock in order to divert attention away from hi crude artwork. "Look at the time," He said as he got up from his chair,"You hungry? cause I sure am."  
White just nodded his head and continued to doodle.  
Yellow walked into the kitchen and opened up the frig. He then began to yell into the dining room,"Um...what ya want? I got pizza.....some kinda lunch meat....um......ice cream....bananas.....um...what ever this is...tho I'm not sure if it even eatable anymore..and well...yeah that's about it.."  
White yelled back without looking up from his paper,"I like pizza."  
"Well then, Pizza is what we are having." Yellow grabbed the pizza box and shoved the whole thing in the nuker. A few minutes later he reached in and pulled the box out. He then walked back into the dining room and threw the box down on the table. White opened up the pizza box and grabbed a piece of the leftover food. Yellow did the same and took a big bite as he picked up some of White doodles."you know," he said,"These are pretty good."Yellow shoved the rest of the piece of pizza in his mouth and said,"you should really consider building some of this stuff."  
White looked at his corpulent uncle and said,"That's what I plan to do."  
Yellow then looked back up at the clock. It was getting late. He got up and said "Start widing it up, Arthur, it's about time to hit the sac."He then picked up the pizza box and shoved it back into the frig.  
Later Yellow set up a small bed like thingy on the opposite side of his room. He pointed over to the sheets and pillows and said,"That's where you'll be sleeping".  
White sat down on his bed. Yellow began to walk over to his bed when white said,"Um...Uncle u kiss me goodnight...?"  
Yellow kept walking,"nah, I really don't do that kinda stuff."  
White looked down in disappointment,"Well...then how about a hug?"  
Yellow looked back at the saddened simian and said".....Well I guess I could do that." Yellow sat down and pulled him into a hug, trying with all his might not to overpower the little simian,"Now lay down and go to sleep."  
White nodded his head, laid down, and drifted off to sleep. Yellow stretched as he gave out a yawn, and moved ever slowly to his bed. He laid down and was soon to fast asleep.  
Not to long later Yellow could feel his chubby side be poked and prodded. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal White standing at his bedside. "What is it, Arthur?" Yellow asked with a deep yawn.  
"I need a glass of water,"White said  
Yellow rolled over and pulled the covers over his head,"Well, go get some," He said  
"I can't..."White exclaimed trying to get his uncle to pay attention to him.  
"Why not?" Yellow asked from underneath the covers.  
".......I don't like...the dark............,"White said a little embarrassed  
Yellow sighed and threw his covers off his massive body. He pushed his spring green hair back out of hi face and walked out of the room. The sound of his rummaging through the cubbards was followed by the sound of running water. Yellow's heavy footsteps could then be heard as he made his way back to the bedroom. He handed White the glass of water and he drank it hastily."Now is that all you need?" Yellow asked sleepily.  
"Yep."White exclaimed as he finished of the glass of water.  
"you're positive now?" Yellow asked again.  
"Yeah, I'm sure." White said while lying down.  
'Ok.....good"Yellow said as he lay down as well. He then fell back to sleep.  
A short while later Yellow could once again feel the small child's touch. He opened his eyes and there. once again, stood White.  
"What?" Yellow asked, this time somewhat frustrated.  
"Um....I need to go to the bathroom.." White said  
Yellow sighed and got up once more. He walked white to the large door that lead to the bathroom. "Go in there and do what ever it is you have to do." He said as he pushed White into the bathroom. A few minutes later, White came out and Yellow walked him back to the bedroom. He laid White down and them laid down himself. "Now go to sleep." Yellow said and then he drifted off once more.  
A bit alter Yellow was awoken once again. This time he shot up and his deep voice boomed angrily,"WHAT NOW YOU LITTLE SON OF A BAKA!"  
White moved back and then tears began to form in his brown eyes.  
"Oh....man,"Yellow said as he put his hand on the back of his neck and then ran it through his hair. He picked up the tiny simian and put him on his lap. "Now come on.....don't cry. I'm sorry." He then wiped the stalled tears from White's eyes. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Yellow asked softly.  
"I had a bad dream...."White sputtered.  
"What about?" Yellow asked.  
"About my real mommy...." he said. As soon as those words had been said, White began to cry.  
Yellow hugged the sobbing child and said,"It's alright...It's alright.' He looked down at the young simian and asked,"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I know exactually what you are going through?"  
White looked up at his uncle and manage to sputter through the tears,"you do?"  
Yellow nodded."Yeah, my mom's not around no more either."  
White wiped the tears from his eyes and asked,"What happened?"  
Yellow sighed,"Well.....you see my mom really liked vita-z. A little too much for her own good I'm afraid. She always seemed to have the stuff while I was growing up and in the later years of her life it seemed that everyday she had more than she did the day before. She was literally hooked on the stuff. Well....one day when I was 17....I came home from school....and she was dead....sitting in the same place I saw her in when I told her I loved her that morning...."he forced back the tears that her new was coming."......now.....are you ok?" He asked  
White nodded,"Yeah....but can I sleep with you?" he asked.  
Yellow agreed and scooted over so the little simian could have room to sleep They both laid down together and were soon fast asleep.  
Yellow awoke to the bright light that was shining thought his bedroom curtain. He slowly got up and gave out a long drawn out moan as he stretched. Yellow then realized that there was a rather delicious aroma in the air. He walked to the kitchen and there on the table was golden waffles covered ins syrup.  
"Hello, Uncle Chuck, Morning," White cheerfully said as he put another plate of waffles on the table.  
Yellow stood in shock for a few moments then he looked at White,"You can cook?!?" He asked in amazement.  
"Well yeah, sure. I may be 4 but I still know how to take care of myself. I am a genius you know." White said as sat down.  
Yellow sat down as well and grabbed a fork. He put a whole waffle and the fork and said,"Well it may look good, but in my book it's all about the taste." He then shoved the waffle in his mouth. to his surprise it was probably one of the better things he had ever had.  
"Well?" White asked.  
".....Sure beats mine, that's all I can say." Yellow said as he put another whole waffle in his mouth.  
The two simians ate breakfast together. White left the rest of his waffles on the table when he decided he would rather go find the newspaper. Yellow grabbed the plate and gladly finished them off for him. Yellow then threw the dishes in the sink and grabbed a beer out of the frig and walked into the living room where White was reading the paper.  
Yellow sunk into the sofa and said,"Arthur, I have to say that was probably the best breakfast I have had in at least 9 years."  
White was paying no attention. He was too busy reading the TV. guide in the paper.  
Yellow chugged the beer he had in his hand and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "Now what's on he said as he began to channel surf.  
White then grew excited,"OHHH! they're showing a 5 hours history on Quantum Physics...can we watch it Uncle Chuck?! Can We?" he asked like a child wanting an expensive toy.  
"Yeah.....sure,"Yellow said as he stared at the young simian curiously,"but wouldn't you rather watch cartoons like other small children?"  
"No, cartoons are cancer for the mind." White said as he flipped the channel.  
White watched the educational program with the greatest of attention. Yellow tried to do the same, but he lost interest during the last five minutes(which I guess is kinda easy when the people talking have and I.Q. that can easily triple yours T.T) Yellow went off to do other things while White watch his show.  
After the 5 hours were up Yellow came back into the room. White was asleep on the couch. Yellow sat down beside him and switched the channel. Not too long later there was a knock at the door. Yellow got up and opened it. Black entered the domain and hugged her brother,"So how was Arthur?" she asked.  
"Oh he was fine. We had allot of fun." Yellow said as he motion his sister to a chair.  
"So he didn't give you any problems?" Black asked as she stroked the arm of the chair.  
"Nah, he was no problem at all." Yellow said  
Black got up at walked over to where her sleeping child lay. "Well I'm glad he was good." She picked up her sleeping child and began to walk toward the door. Yellow got up and opened the door for her. Black kissed her brother and said,"Thanks again for watching hi,."  
Yellow smiled,"I told you. It was no problem for you great Oniisama," He boasted.  
The two shared their goodbyes and they parted ways. On the way out White awoke and looked up at his mother."Mom,"He said.  
"Yea?" Black asked  
"I like spending time with Uncle Chuck. Can we come back tomorrow?"  
THE END  
(AWW THE CUTENESS!!!!)


End file.
